


A Different Reality

by The_Bloody_Kit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Tries, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Good Friend, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, bamf characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Kit/pseuds/The_Bloody_Kit
Summary: How different Would Beacon Hills Be, If Scott acted a bit quicker and pulled Stiles down, sending both of them into the woods lost that night, that they both got bit, just how different can it be?





	1. A second Quicker

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a complete rewite of the show because of a what if, got to season 2 and started wondering this so here, my version of what whould happen, first few chapters are kinda copied with some changes. enjoy.

It was late one cold misty night when the police of Beacon Hills, a small town in California, gathered at the rural outskirts of the town. Police officers, State troopers and local rangers patrolled around with cadaver dogs were pulling at their leads and barking at each other. Soon the crowd split into different groups, flicking on flash lights and a few seconds later, were walking into the dense shadowy woods. The desperate search had begun.

Meanwhile not too far from the woods was a two-story home sits amongst a group of trees. A soft draft drifts into the open window on the second floor, into a bedroom where the only occupant sat, using both hands to skilfully thread the lace on the head of the lacrosse stick. The work was fast and precise, pulling the lace into a diamond mesh pattern. 

Sixteen year old Scott McCall sat in nothing but a pair of shorts, his small lithe frame still needed some filling out but easy to tell it would in time. His deep black eyes that would crush the heart of many hopeful young girls were drawn in concentration. 

Once the last knot was done, he tested his work with a few punches before he placed the ball into the catch and spun the lacrosse stick. Once the stick was placed on his bed, he walked over to his bathroom doorway to do a few chin-ups on the bar before going to brush his teeth. With a splash of water to the face and shuffling sound reached his ears from the open window. 

Quickly he moved, slipping on a grey shirt and a red hoodie before grabbing a bat and walking out onto the porch, looking around in the dark wasn’t easy, holding his breath tight and hands clutched tightly on the bat. Slowly walking to the side, he listened, stopping dead still when he heard the shuffling again, and suddenly a figure swings down earning a scream from Scott, ready to swing only for the figure how screamed as well. Just before he swings however, he noticed just who was hanging before him. 

“Stiles, What the hell are you doing!” Scott yelled at his best friend, his voice filled with exasperation and surprise. Stiles just hanged there, caught on the trellis, looking unfazed by his friends gasping breaths to calm his racing heart.

“You weren’t answering your phone.” He answered indignantly, his arms waving wildly by his head. Stiles Stilinski was also sixteen years old, hyperactive and with near infinite energy, his whiskey coloured eyes narrowed confusingly as they looked at the bat in Scott’s still shaking hands. “Why’d you have a bat?” 

Scott looked over to the bat in his hands, a nervous still in shock smile on his face. “I thought you were a predator.” He replied with a shrug. Stiles looked at him annoyed.  
“A pre-” Stiles cut himself off and scoffs with a shake of his head, his arms move to mimic that if he was the right way around that he would be dropping his head into his hands. “Look, I know its late but you gotta hear this. I saw my Dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called, they are bringing in every officer from the beacon county and even state police.” He said with emphases on and. Scott, now calmed down a bit looked confused and slightly displeased. “For what?” he asked. 

Stiles spoke without much expression but his voice was a lightly raspy from hanging upside down for two long. “Two joggers found a body in the woods.” He spoke, letting the words sink in to Scott’s head; he pulled himself up before jumping to the ground below. Scott looked at him with a new interest. “A dead body?”

Stiles that had landed on the ground, leaned against the railing, looked highly irritated. “No a body of water, yes dumbass, a dead body.” He spoke, his voice willed with his trade mark sarcasm. With that the pale boy climbed up over the fence to stand in front of Scott. Scott face betrayed his interest. “You mean like murdered.” Scott inquires. 

Stiles put his hands on his hips. “Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her late twenties.” Stile speaks, making gestured with his hands. Scott shook his head, the apparent look of confusion permanently glued to his face. “But hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?” IT seemed like this was the question Stiles had been waiting for because a slim smile appeared on his face.

“That’s the best part.” Stiles announced, barely able to contain his excitement. “They only found half.” He looked at his friend’s raised eye-brows, with a small intake of air between his slightly parted lips he announced. 

“We’re going.”

-*-

Not too long later the boys were sitting in Stiles mode of transport. The old beat up jeep was a light blue colour with many noticeable bents and bumps. The jeep slowed to a stop in front of a sign that read; Beacon Hills Reserve with a smaller sign beneath that saying no entre after dark. By now a light rain has started, slowly covering everything in a layer of wet, causing the temperatures to drop further. The boys quickly got out once the jeep had stopped, Stiles got out carrying a flash light. Scott looked over to him as they rounded the front. “Are we seriously doing this?” he asked, his voice on the edge with nervous and the cold. 

Stiles was still excited as ever despite the conditions, he looked at Scott with a face of disbelief. “You’re the one who’s always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” He spoke, walking forward and giving Scott a pat on the shoulder on his way past. Scott just looked in disbelief at the others back. “I was trying to get good nights sleep for tomorrow.” With a huff he moved to catch up with his friend, walking over wet soil and fallen leaves. Many thin trees scattered around them, giving them both the ability to pull themselves up but also in the dark created obstacles the teens had to avoid. “Right,” stiles replied still moving forward. “Because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort.” He replied. 

Scott replied with a huff, “No because I’m playing this year, In fact I’m making first line.” He said, following behind Stiles. “Ay that’s the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even an pathetic unrealistic one.” Stiles sarcasm was back, earning a small laugh from Scott. “Stiles, Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” He asked. This caused stiles to pause his walking for a minute, expression thoughtful. 

“Huh, I didn’t even think about that.” He continued forward, Scott now at his side. Another small laugh from Scott, “And ah, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?” Stiles didn’t pause this time but a nervous and thoughtful expression was still on his face. “Also something I didn’t think about.” He then admitted. The teens approached a small slope and crouched down to aid themselves in climbing up it. “It’s comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” He spoke, his voice raspy and ruff. Scott pulled himself up with a large tree and leaned against it, taking out his inhaler and shaking it. “Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight.” Scott spoke, the statement coming out between gasps of breaths. Both suddenly heard the sound of a few dogs barking, the hurried up the last bit before diving for the ground, off in the distance was the patrolling officers, walking in a line to cover more ground to search, dogs barking and pulling each way. 

Scott took a breath from the inhaler before putting it back in his hoodie’s pocket, Stile lay beside him, a smile of excitement on his face, and he stood to stand and rush forward only for Scott to grab a hold of him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, if you go forward you’ll only run into them and get caught and in trouble.” Scott whispered yelled at the boy next to him, Stiles didn’t seem convinced and was going to speak but Scott interrupted him. “Also your dad could be there, also known as the Sheriff.” This point got him to sigh. “Fine, let’s head back then.” He grumbled, unhappiness firm in his voice. Quickly but quietly the two teens slipped back down the hill and began heading back the way they came, only for the flash light to flicker and die.

“Damn, do you have any spare batteries?” Scott asked as they came to a stop, Stiles looked up at the other, annoyance and frustration written over his face and in his sour expression, “Do I look like I have any?” he asked, voice laced with sarcasm again standing with his arms out and scoffing when the other actually looked him over. Flumping his arms back down he turned around and tried to get his bearings in the dark woods. “Looks like we will be retracing our steps.” He said before walking in a direction with a faster step, wanting to get back to his jeep. The two walk for a bit at the fast pace before coming to a halt. Looking around, the appeared to be in a clearing before either could speak a distant noise filled the air. 

There sound filled the foggy air, mixing between the sounds of the trees. The sound became louder, sounding like a bunch of foot falls against the wet leaves. Scott’s breathing was coming in short breaths from fear so he pulled out his inhaler again but didn’t get a chance to use it. Deer, a whole heard of them came rushing from the dark, Stiles and Scott dived to the sides, trying to avoid the stampede. The deer were all running and jumping, in the midst of the chaos Scott dropped the inhaler from where he dived for a fallen log to the side. Stills stood shaking against the tree he collapsed against. Once the deer had passed Scott pulled out his dying phone and used the light to search the ground. 

Stiles slowly gained his legs back, walking over to the crouched asthmatic. “What are you doing?” He asked, looking at light that the phone gave off. “I dropped my inhaler.” Was his gasping reply, Stiles felt slightly guilty because he knew how mush Scott needed it and how expensive it was, so he moved to help only for the light to hit a something. It was a head, expression frozen and eyes glossy, the black hair tangled, filled with dirt and leaves. The head was attacked to only the upper body, the waist down was gone. 

Both boys screamed and threw themselves back, away from the dead girl, hearts beating out of their chests, unfortunately, the jump backwards sent them tripping down another long slope, once they stopped at the bottom they groaned in pain. A snap of a twig not far behind them had their rapid heartbeats slowing down just as quickly as they had spread up. They both turned in sync to look behind them, only to spot a large hunched over figure with blazing red eyes. Before a scream could make its way from their throats it was on them, a large hand pinned down stiles chest. Scott screamed in agony as it bit his side, razor teeth slicing into his flesh, pooling blood. Stiles had meanwhile grabbed a nearby stone had used it to hit the figures head, only this left his arm up, that let the monster turn and bit his arm, deep enough to nick his bone. Then just as it was there, it was gone, leaving the boys in agony. Neither paid it much mind as they both got up and ran, not knowing or caring where just running. Soon they stumbled into the road, a car, blaring its horn, drove around them. Both stood the gulping down much needed air into their deprived lungs.

“What the fuck was that.” Stile all but yelled at Scott who was still struggling for air. “I don’t know.” He wheezed out. Slowly pushing himself to stand up straight, lifting his bloody shirt looking at the area of the bit. The open road provided just a bit more light than the woods but not enough to see fully. Stiles was applying pressure the best he could to his arm wound, his face a mixture of fear and pain.

“Come on man, let’s look for the Jeep so we can patch up the wounds before we bleed to death.” Stiles said, sarcasm creeping back into his voice. A wolf howl sounded of in the distance, causing them to look around in panic and in Stiles cause, disbelief. There are no wolves in California. 

-*-

The next morning Stile woke up feeling ok, despite the bite on his arm, that was hurting a lot less then the night before, Stiles was laid in bed just staring up at the ceiling. After Scott and he had heard the howl, he had quickly denied it because wolves were extinct in California, once they caught their breaths they slowly walked to the jeep, thankful for the road signs otherwise they would be lost. The climbed into the Jeep and used the dome light to further study their bloody wounds. On Scott’s side was large bite, teeth marks and all while Stiles couldn’t get a good look at his on his upper arm, Scott said it looked bad. They drove back to Scott’s place to patch themselves up, Scott doing most of the work on his arms. After that it was late, like nearly one in the morning so Stiles left, heading back home to clean up a bit and get into bed. The pain medicine calling his name, although he couldn’t take it because it would make him drowsy while driving. 

Now however it was a new day, and the pain was all but gone, getting up from bed he walked over to the bathroom, looking at the bandaged area of his arm, the white was tinted with dried blood but he didn’t pay much attention to it, slowly he got ready for the day, showering and changing the bandages which was a lot easier to do without having to clean it, only for he to notice that the bite wasn’t there, well it was still there but it looked weeks old, no blood except the dried blood on the bandage. Stiles looked on in shock; something wasn’t right, at all. Hearing movement form downstairs meant his dad was awake, having gotten home shortly after Stiles got into bed, he ignored his arm and just bandaged it back up for extra measure before heading downstairs to make breakfast. 

Stepping into the kitchen he noticed that his dad was rummaging around in the fridge, most likely looking for something to eat that wasn’t healthy. “Morning Dad, don’t worry, I’ll make us some nice oatmeal for breakfast.” He declared, moving over to the cupboard to gather the oats and bowls. Noah Stilinski groaned in despair, “Can’t we have a nice omelette with some bacon?” he asked desperately turning to his son who seems to be lost in thought, standing in front of the grocery cupboard. Stiles was assaulted by the different smells that was hitting his nose. He hasn’t smelt anything like this before, it was strange. “Stiles?” he dad asked worried at his unusually silence. Not feeling up for a one sided argument, Stile released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Fine, we’ll have some pancakes,” He said, watching his father’s face light up with a smile, “But with only fruits, no syrup or extra sugar and no greasy foods for the next two nights.” He finished with a smirk, watching as his dad’s expression fade into one of horror. Quickly he got everything ready before standing at the stove, pouring batter into the pan, his dad sitting at the dining table reading the news paper with a cup of coffee in hand. They spent the next few minutes in silence, only broken by the sizzle of the stove and the occasional turn of a page before Stiles phone went off. Stiles put the last pancake onto a plate and turned off the stove before moving to read the message, it was from Scott with a picture, Scott’s bad texting giving him a mini headache. 

To: Stiles

From: Scotty  
-Bro, it 8nt mkin sens!

The picture attached was off his side, the bite looked just like his wound, a few days old at most. Stiles quickly replied that they will meet and discuss it at school. Grabbing his bag and with a quick good-bye to his father, Stiles strolled out the door to Roscoe, the name he calls his Jeep, climbing in he drove to School. 

Scott on the other hand was busy no freaking out as he peddled to school, bag on back with his lacrosse tightly strapped down. Swerving his bike to turn to the side he continued going down the street, soon the worry was replaced with childlike excitement, it was a new day back at school also because it was tryouts, and he was going to make first line, no matter what Stiles thinks of it. Scott soon pulled into the Schools parking lot, riding over to the bike racks before climbing off, looking around at the many students as he chained up his bike, a car pulled into the driveway, the driver’s side door opening and hitting him in the back. Scott turned around at this and noticed it was none other than Jackson Whittemore, Beacon Hills High number one Jock, Captain of the Swim team and Star lacrosse player. Jackson stood at full height, a bit taller than Scott with dark blond hair and blue eyes, expression that of annoyed. “Dude, what the paint job,” He told Scott off. Scott looked confused at how it was his fault that Jackson hit him with the door but didn’t reply as someone called Jacksons name from the distance. With one last look, Jackson walked off. 

Shrugging Scott began his walk towards the schools entrance, when someone ran up beside him, it was his number one best friend/brother; Stiles. “Hey, how’s yours?” he said being discreet, quickly moving his eyes towards Scotts side then back to his face. 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t hurting at all this morning when I work up, I went to take it off for a shower but only actually noticed it when I was getting out, I freaked out a bit then texted you.” Scott admitted, turning to continue walking towards the school. “Mines also looking very old, we need to figure out what it was.” Stiles said, walking to in front of Scott, Scott looked confused at Stiles.

“Wasn’t it a wolf, I mean, we both heard one howl.” Scott was confused, they both heard the howl and it did attack them. Stiles mad a sound similar to a scoff, shaking his head, not bothering to look back at him. “There are no more wolves in California, haven’t been for like sixty years, meaning, not a wolf.” He said his voice a bit upbeat with being knowledgeable. “It might of just been a dog howl,” he suggested. Scott disagreed.

“I work at a Vet, Stiles, I’ve heard some dogs howl but that was no dog.” He insisted, they walked up to the steps. “Maybe it was a dog you haven’t seen before,” Stiles pressed on, “Besides, we found the body, this is going to be the best thing that happened to this town since-” Stiles sentence trailed of, his line of vision drifting of Scotts shoulder to something behind him. “Since the birth of Lydia Martin,” he said looking at the petite woman with very pale skin and long strawberry-blonde hair as she walked on by. “Hey, Lydia, you look-” Lydia just walked passed him without any recognition, “Like your gonna ignore me.” He said, stomping his foot and give a angry huff he turn accusingly at his laughing friend, “You’re the cause of this you know.” 

“Uh-huh.” Was Scotts only reply, “Dragging me down to your nerd depths.” He explained as the bell rang for the beginning of the new school year. “Uh-huh.” was Scotts uncaring reply, Stiles didn’t seem finished yet as they walked up the stairs into the building. 

“I’m a nerd by association, I’ve been scarlet nerded by you.”

-*-

Scott and Stiles were sitting in their English class, books open in front of them. Stiles sat by the windows, a row behind Scott, the two shared a look, as the teacher droned on about the body that was found in the woods. However neither was aware that a suspect was in custody, Scott looked back at his friend who had and equally confused look on his face. They snapped out of it when the teacher turned their attention towards the syllabus for the year on their tables and many of the students groaned. 

A sharp ringing sound filled the air, Stiles and Scott looked around to find out who it was only to notice that no one else seemed hear it. Scott again looked at Stiles only to spoke a girl outside on the bench, going through her bag, Stiles noticed where he was looking, when the phone was picked up. 

“Mom, three calls on my first day, is a little over-doing it,” The girl outside spoke, still looking through her bag, phone between shoulder and ear, the boys shared a quick slight anxious exchange. “Everything except a pen, Oh, my god, I seriously didn’t actually forget a pen.” Suddenly she looked up before telling her mom she had to leave, hanging up and standing to great the teacher who apologized for being late. Both teens continued to listen to their voices as they walked into the school and towards the class door. With a quick knock it opened to the teacher and the apparent new girl. She was a tall and thin young woman with pale white and lightly freckled skin, curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. 

“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.” He said, Allison walking over to the only empty seat which was the one directly behind Scott. Stiles watched her from the corner of her eye, pretending to be reading the syllabus, Scott was openly staring at her and as soon as she was seated, turned and offered her one of his pens. She looked confused at it for a second then looked at Scott’s obvious love sick puppy face, then took the pen with thanks. Scott turned around in his seat, the smile not leaving his face much to Stiles irritation.


	2. The night it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis was the Night before it final started to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is proberly the crappiest exscuse every but i did actual lose chapter two not once or twice but 3 times, then when I final got to the sappyness at the end of the chapter, I just couldnt and Didnt know what to write, Im soo sorry but heres Chapter two.

It was about quarter to four when the final bell of the day sounded, echoing in the empty halls but the echo was quickly cut out as hormonal teenagers flooded out of classrooms. People were walking in every direction, pushing this way and that without order. As the time went on, fewer were walking the halls, dwindling down to those who had after school activities that most didn’t want to do. Stiles was highly irritated and annoyed, both Scott and himself seemed to able to hear different things, things they shouldn’t and talking to Scott about it was a negative, Scott was walking around with a stupid love sick puppy look on his face ever since this morning and nothing Stiles said got into his thick Skull. 

Both boys got to their lockers, putting in their pins and stashing away their books. Stiles turned to speak with Scott only to see him looking down at the halls at Allison, Stiles was honestly going to murder Scott and his annoying love sick puppy look.

“Dude, you gotta stop with this annoying looking, we gotta talk.” He said giving his friend a bit of a hard shove. Scott just gave a slight shrug; Allison thankfully got distracted by Lydia walking up to her. “That Jacket is absolutely killer, where’d you get it?” Lydia asked the other girl, delicately twirling a lock of her hair. Allison seemed very confused and surprised by her sudden appearance but smiled none the less. 

“My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.” Allison said, Stiles moved in front of Scott, leaning against the lockers to get his attention while regrettably also secretly using this new found hearing to listen in on the girls talking. “And you just became my new best friend.” Lydia said with a soft giggle, pointing a finger at the other. 

Stiles slowly turned to follow Scott’s line of vision when Harley walked over to them, confusing on her face, “Can someone tell me why new girl is here a whole five minutes and she already in Lydia’s clique?” she asked with a feint hint of an accent, hands on her hip, Stiles looked away from the other girls when Jackson came up, kissing Lydia.

“It’s because they’re hot, beautiful people herd together.” Was Stiles ever casual response, Scott tuned them out, ignoring the Fighting beside him for watching Allison down the hall. Jackson was standing with his one arm around Lydia while leaning against the lockers next to Allison. “So this weekend there’s a party.” Lydia started, getting a questioning look from Allison, “A party?” the brunette questioned.

“Yeah, Friday night, you should come.” Jackson said but Allison looked apologetic, “I’m sorry but Friday night is Family night and my dad would kill me if I don’t come but thanks for asking.” Allison explained. Scott continued to listen in, complete missing the argument between Harley and Stiles. “You sure,” Jackson asked, “Everyone is going after the scrimmage.” 

“You mean like football?” Allison inquired earning a scoff from the jock. “Footballs a joke, here in Beacon Hills we play lacrosse. We’ve won the state championship for the past three years.” Jackson boasted earning a kiss from Lydia. “Only because of a certain captain,” She said kissing him. Allison looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the situation. “Well, we have practice in a few minutes, that is, if you don’t have anywhere else to be?” he asked, Allison couldn’t answer him because Lydia started to drag her way in the direction of the fields. Stiles, after finally getting rid of Harley, turned to glare at Scott, clicking his fingers in front of his face. “If you are done, we need to talk,” He said, Scott looked at the slightly short boy, giving him his attention.

“Something isn’t right, we can hear really well, exceptional, we need to get to the bottom of this.” Stiles explained, Scott just started walking towards the locker room to change. When Stiles noticed him walking off, he rushed to catch up and patted him on the shoulder. “Were going back to the woods after practice.” He declared, missing the horrified look on Scott’s face.

A while later the boys had changed into their sports gear before going out to the lacrosse field, whistles softly blowing in the background while other players were running around the field, Scott and stiles walked out with their lacrosse sticks, going over to the players bench. “But if you play, then I won’t have anyone to talk to anymore. Are you really going to do that to your best friend, your brother?” Stiles complained to Scott, as they walked. Scott semi-glared at his ‘brother’ “My whole life has been sitting on the side lines, I can’t sit out again.” He said, putting his bags nest to the bench, “This season I will make First line.” Looking over to the viewers benches he noticed Allison and Lydia getting a seat. Scott sent her a smile when she saw her. 

“McCall!” Coach yelled, snapping the boy from his daydream, Stiles looked to the other before sitting down, knowing his friend was either going to be tortured or told to sit down on the bench. Coach tossed a helmet and then a goalie stick. “You’re in goal.” He said a smile on his face. Scott’s face was that of confusion, looking at the objects he was given before looking back at Coach. “But I’ve never played.” 

“I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost, it’s a first day back thing, gets them energized and fired up.” He explained, Stiles only wanted to laugh, yup, torture. “But what about me?” Scott asked, despite to not suffer with being a position he has never done or wanting Stiles to be right. “Try not to take any to the face.” He advised, patting the boy on the shoulder before walking off. “Let’s go come on!” he yelled to the rest of the players. 

Scott put on the helmet before going to stand in goal, he heard Allison asking Lydia who he was and slowly turned to see that she was looking at him, suddenly and unexpectedly the other coach blew his whistle, sending both Stiles and Scott into agony, clutching their eyes and getting a splitting headache, their vision swimming everywhere, Scott was so busy clutching what felt like his bleeding ears through the helmet that he didn’t see the first ball coming at his face, the hit sent him down, rousing laughs and looks from the other players. “Way to catch the ball with your face, McCall!” one of the jocks yelled out. 

Stiles sucked in air through his teeth, shaking his head and looking down at the ground in embarrassment but was still secretly watching the game. Scott got up with new determination, gripping his hold on the Lacrosse stick, it was on. The next player caught the ball before starting to run forward, after a few feet he threw the ball, it went soaring through the air heading for the net but suddenly, Scott was there, catching the ball with ease. Scott seemed very surprised, noticing that the ball was in fact in his net, he looked up clearly happy and even Stiles could help but cheer a bit as Scott tossed the ball back to Coach. The next person got tossed a ball before running and throwing it only to get the same effect; Scott catching it. “Whoo-hoo!” Stiles cheered from the bench in shock, just managing to stay seated. 

Ball after ball he caught, tossing it to the coach before catching it again and again, Stiles was literally dancing on his spot with a giddiness at his friends skill, he even heard Allison talking to Lydia about him, which to be honest means that Scott’s puppy love might be returned, Scott continued to catch all balls tossed at him with a smile that was replaced with worry when Jackson cut ahead in the line, catching the ball before running full speed ahead, aiming sideways before launch the ball, tension filled the air with suspense. 

Scott was ready, with a bit of movement, he caught the Captains shot, tossing the ball back over his shoulder into the other coaches net. Stiles had jumped up from his seat, hands waving and flying in the air like one of those stick finger balloons outside a car dealership, “That’s my friend!” he yelled and cheered, everyone was cheering and shouting with joy, clapping their hands, even Lydia jumped to her feet cheering. Scott actually felt excited. 

*x*

That afternoon found Scott and Stiles walking through the woods, now in daylight they could actually see where they were going, the woods were a collection of orange, browns and reds, a few yellows here and there with even less green. They walked down small still slightly damp slopes and pulled themselves along with the trees and fallen branches, even splashing along a small stream that crossed their path. “I don’t know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and it’s not the only thing.” Scott said, walking a head of Stiles. The boys were trying to retrace their steps to where they found the body and look for Scott’s inhaler. 

“Let me guess, you can hear stuff you shouldn’t be able to, no kidding.” Stiles said sarcastically, climbing onto the fallen log behind Scott, when he suddenly turned around, “Not just that, I can also smell stuff, like that mint Mojito you have in your pocket.” Scott said, taking a sniff. Stiles frowned about to deny that he had any mint but after he felt in his pockets her pulled out a thing green wrapped gum, gagging, he quickly threw it away. “I’ve been wondering what that smell was; it had been bothering me for some time.” Stiles explained to Scott about tossing the gum. The two continued to walk into the woods, Scott pausing for a moment, worry on his face. 

“What if it’s like an infection, like our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before going into shock or something.”Scott asked nervously, Stiles had the perfect idea once he saw how worried his ‘brother’ was. “It all started with a bite.” He stated, casual putting his one hand in his jeans pocket. He walked behind Scott, following in his path. “You know, I actually think I’ve heard about this,” he said, “It’s a specific type of infection.” 

Scott stopped walking and looked back at him, worry and dread all over his face, “Are you serious?” Stiles nodded his head, both hands on his hips, “Yeah. I think its called lycanthropy.” He said, Scott’s face showed off all his emotions of fear and worry. “Is it bad.” Cue the worried puppy look. 

“It’s the worst but only once a month, on the night of the full moon.”He said, Scott’s worried expression slowly morphed into confusion and Stiles knew his prank was up. “Only once a month?” He questioned, Stiles smiled before putting his hands on either side of his mouth then mimicked a howl. Scott hit Stiles in the arm, angry at getting tricked by his friend when something was seriously wrong, he began walking away again, stiles laughing but following. 

“Something could be seriously wrong.” Scott said, Stiles was still all smiles and laughs, “Yeah, were werewolves, I was trying to speak to you at school but noo, you were in Allison land.” Stiles said, walking to catch up with his fast paced friend, “Although I will be getting a friend in shop class to melt a whole bunch of silver to ward my room to keep me from hunting the neighbourhood pets.” Stiles joked further, laughing at his over jokes. 

Scott came to a stop in a small clearing, looking at the ground and the rest of the clearing, Stiles looked at him before also looking around the clearing, “Is this the right spot?” He asked, Scott made a sound of confirming but just continued to look around, Stiles looked in one direction before a lovely scent filled the air, it smelt like a deep forest in summer, cinnamon, a feint bit of musk and leather, it was heavenly and Stiles honestly wanted to roll around in it and sleep for days. He looked around, trying to find the source of the scent when he noticed they weren’t alone. 

A tall, muscular, and handsome man stood just behind a few small thin trees, he had black hair and olive skin with a bit of a beard. He was wearing a casual, plain grey shirt with dark jeans but what was the big eye catcher was the black leather jacket. He stood there watching them but when he noticed Stiles jumping in fright he walked forward, bending out the way of a small dead tree, Stiles quickly slapping Scotts arm for his attention. “What are you doing here, this is private property.” He demanded, coming to a stop in front of the teens, Stiles slightly waved his hand a Scott, “Sorry man, we didn’t know, sorry.” He mumbled out embarrassed. 

“Yeah, we were just looking for something but,” Scott trailed off from the look sent his way making him unsure of what to say, “Uh, forget it.” The man in leather pulled something out of his jackets pocket and tossed it at Scott. When he caught it he saw it was his inhaler, without another word, the man turned and left, sending a glare at Stiles before walking back the way he came. They boys felt like they could breathe again before Scott turned to Stiles. “Come on man, I gotta get to work.” He mumbled turning to walk away but Stiles stopped him, His face showing his shocked expression. 

“Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right, he only like a few years older than us,” Stiles said, looking back in the direction of Derek only to see he was gone, “Remember what?” the other asked, Stiles looked annoyed but really, he should be used to this by now, he thought bitterly. “His family, they burnt to death, in a fire, like ten years ago.” Stiles said, both boys looked back one last time before walking back to Stiles’ jeep, “I wonder what he is doing back.” Scott wondered out loud, Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “No clue, but I’ll look into it, let’s get you to work.” 

*X*

Later that stormy night, Scott was alone at the animal clinic he worked at, for some reason, ever since he walked into the building, it was almost like walking into someone, but that was it, his boss even looked at him strangely the whole day. He walked from the back room to the front door, intent on locking up the front, when as soon as he walked past the desk, he felt like walking into something, but even if he looked, there was nothing there. Shaking of the strange feeling he moved to lock the front door and changed the sign to being closed. 

Slowly he made his way into the back of the clinic, towards the bathroom. He got out some medicine and fresh bandages before lifting his shirt and tearing of the old dressing, a very little bit of blood showed though the white. He pinched the one corner of the dressing, before pulling it, the tape catching in his skin, leaving a feint red colour. Once the whole dressing was off, he jumped a bit in shock and fear, where the bite wound was, was nothing but skin, the wound completely gone. “What the,” he trailed off; he put his shirt down before going to his next task of the night, feeding the cats. 

He went into the storage room, grabbing a big brown bag of cat food then began dragging it down the long hallway. “Hello Kitties,” he said in a higher pitched voice, walking backwards into the dark room. The cats started hissing and growling, trying to attack him between the bars. Cages shook and rattled with the cries of angry cats, they were jumping around and running into the sides of the metal bared container the hissing and growling not stopping for a minute, Scott looked around confused and terrified, something wasn’t right with the cats, he quickly left the room, closing the door. 

Suddenly there was a rapid frantic knocking on the glass of the front door, Scott walked back to the front, only to notice none other than Allison, drenched from the rain, looking terrible. Concerned he opened the door, seeing relief spread on the sobbing girls face, “I didn’t see it, I took my eyes of the road for like, two seconds to change the song on my Ipod, when this dog, it just came out of nowhere,” she said as quickly but cleary as she could in her panic state, throwing her arm behind her before looking back at Scott. 

“It’s Alright, it’s alright,” Scott said, trying to calm her down, “Do you remember where it happened so I can send animal control to help it?” He questioned, the girl looked back at her feet before looking up again, “No, I mean yes, I remember where I hit it but the dog..” she trialled off, throwing another hand behind her back, pointing with her thump at her car, “Where is it?” Scott asked once more, “It’s in my car.”

The two quickly walked through the rain and went to the boot of the car where Allison opened it, immediately a white wolf like dog started snapping and barking at the two. Allison jumped back in fear but Scott was there, putting a reassuring arm over her shoulder, “Are you ok?” he asked, Allison was too spooked to answer so just nodded her head, “She’s just frightened,” he said calmly, “That makes two of us,” She got her voice to reply. 

“Let’s see if I have better luck,” he said moving over to the still growling dog, he bent down to look the white dog in the eyes, unaware of what he truly did, but quickly the dog calmed down, its growls morphing into whimpers of fear and pain. Once the boy managed to calm the dog down, he carefully moved to pick the dog up and carry it inside, Allison closed and locked her car before rushing ahead to open the clinic door, they went to the back where all the animal care took place and gentle placed the dog on the table. The dog whimpered a bit at the jostling and being placed on the cold table but a smoothing hand from Scott calmed it down, taking a look at the dog ne noticed the one leg was a bit bent. “I think her leg is broken but I’ve seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I’ll do it myself and give her a painkiller for now,” he said, turning to look at Allison only to notice her shivering, “Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag,” he said.

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you.” Allison started but was ignored by Scott who was already going into his bag and getting out his spare shirt. “Here,” he said, handing the folded clothing over to her, she smiled before taking the offered shirt and going into the side room to change. Scott looked back at the dog before something caught his eye, looking, he noticed that Allison could still be seen in the side of the glass, he watched as he pulled off her shirt, the dog whimpered, pulling his eyes back to the eyes of the dog. “What?” he question the dog, the injured animal just looked at him before laying its head back down. “I didn’t see anything.” 

Allison slowly walked out in the long sleeved of colour grey shirt, “Thanks for doing this, I feel stupid,” she said, watching Scott finish with the dogs leg, “How come?” Scott asked, sending her a look before going back to the dog. 

“I don’t know, cause I freaked out like a girl,” she said with a soft laugh in her voice, “but you are a girl,” Scott pointed out getting another laugh, “I freaked out like a girly girl and I’m not a girly girl,” she corrected, Scott laughed a bit at the answer, 

“What type of girl are you?” he asked, “I’m tougher than that or at least I thought I was,” she said sadly, “hey, I’d be freaked out too, in fact, I’d properly cry and not like a man either, like the biggest girly girl ever” he said making a joke while reassuring the other, Allison laughed and Scott fell more in love, “I’m pathetic,” he said.

“Yeah right,” Allison said, looking from the boy to the dog, Scott noticed her line of vision, “So it looks like she’s going to live and I’m pretty sure that she will even let you pet her now, if you want?” He said calmly, Allison looked worried and quickly declined, “Oh, come on, you don’t want her to sue, I heard this breed is very litigious.” He said, Allison sent him one last look before walking over and petting the dogs side, running her hand through its slightly damp fur, the dog just lay there, not growling back or getting angry. “You see, she likes you.” He said, staring at Allison.

Allison noticed his gaze and after a few more seconds asked, “What?” Scott looked away with a shake of his head, “I don’t know, sorry, you have an eyelash on your cheek,” he said, looking back up, “It’s from the crying,” she said, using the sleeve of the shirt to wipe her cheeks but missed. Slowly Scott moved to wipe away the lash from her cheek with his thump, seeing the slightest bit of a blush on Allison’s face. After a few more moments of silence, Allison said she had to go home, Scott walked with her outside to her car door, watching as she climbed in, “So, I was wondering, I mean, Is it really family night Friday or do you think you would like to go to that party with me?” Scott asked, jumbling over his words. Allison looked at the boy in front of her, thinking.

“Family night was a total lie.” She said, Scott got very hopeful, a smile dancing on his lips, “So is it a yes, you will go?” he asked one last time. “Definitely yes,” She said one last time with a large smile before climbing into her car and driving home. That night Scott went to bed still smiling, lost in Allison land once more as he flumped onto his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the girl who stole his heart when she sat down behind him in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to make the next chapter come quicker then this one, hope you enjoy it, and thank you to everyone who liked my story so far, Ill do my best to not disappoint you. Hugs to everyone from the cubby fox!


	3. The Myth is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY, CANT SAY SORRY ENOUGH,  
> this chapter i wrote on my old old Blackberry, the one that still has buttons and not touch screen because it was the only electronic that worked, im so sorry if this chapter isnt the best but I tried.

Stiles had gotten home shortly after dropping off Scott at work and stopping at the shops for groceries, he first unpacked everything and settled for a light lunch while he did the bit of homework giving to the students on the first day back, it wasn’t a lot, just a few questions here and there. He finished it along with his sandwich rather quickly before grabbing some crisps and heading up stairs where the real work began.

He began browsing the web, pulling up everything to do with strange, fast healing wounds to increased hearing and smell, faster reflex and old folk laws. There were a few sicknesses that could match but they were flawed from being in a different country to not meeting the correct conditions, the only thing that made logical sense was the illogical side of the web, the supernatural. Stiles looked over everything as it came up, even making notes, digging deeper into different species such as the Werewolf. It did make some twisted type of logic that Scott and he were attack by a wolf but there were no wolves left in California, not anymore at least.

Pushing himself away from the computer screen, Stiles looked out of the window at the dark cloudy sky, the storm had passed and the moon shone brightly, turning the clouds that crossed its path a beautiful sliver colour, deciding that it was late enough already, the boy got up and stretched before disregarding his clothing for his short Batman sleep pants. Stiles flumped down on his bed and sighed, reaching over to feel his bite wound, it wasn’t hurting anymore, groaning in annoyance with his arm slung across his face, it was just so weird.

With a huff, Stiles rolled onto his side, hearing the sound of rushing water and feeling the dew and left over water from the rain on the old fallen browned orange leaves that decorated the forest floor, rolling back onto his back he noticed the large fallen tree above his head and Scott awake and confused to his side.

“Stiles..Where are we, what are we doing out here?” Scott asked as he got to his feet and standing outside of the small ‘Cave’, Stiles was still sitting down, the cold dampness being felt though his shorts as he looked at his surroundings stumped, Feeling the slightest claws of fear sink into his skin, Stiles relied on his only Defence. Sarcasm.

“I guess we were Abducted by pixies and bumped,” he explained, getting to his feet and looking around at the forest, Scott started to lead the way, sending the boys into a more levelled part of the forest where the mist was thicker, Stiles wasn’t so sure about this cause of action but it was better than freezing to death by the stream, besides, it’s not like anything could really happen to them, right?

Stiles thinks as something starts to sink the claws of fear deeper into both of the boys, they looked around, feeling the eyes of something drilling holes into their flesh. Stiles looked and noticed Scott squinting in the direction between some of the trees, looking over he noticed the mist seemed darker, almost like it was hiding the monster from those basement movies before it killed the group of Idiot and oddly dressed Teenage girls. Looking down at Scott and himself, he realised that, yes, they were only in sleep shorts, and yes, the darker mist was growling and darting towards them.

Scott grabbed his shoulder and began pulling them away, as Stiles was still calculating what was going on, they were running and running, darting passed trees and over fallen branches, Stiles tried to look back but noting was there but he could hear it still, its growls getting closer yet keeping its distance. They stopped when they neared some old looking wooden fence and once they shared a look, both boys scaled the fence and jumped, landing in a large body of cold water, was it a lake or a pool they weren’t sure, they fought to get up and again but once they breached the icy water’s surface, they looked around puzzle and confused, trying to get their bearings.

Looking around, they both saw a man, staring with a fallen jaw as he watered the plants. Stiles was still coughing up water while Scott waved.

“Morning,” he said, trying to break the ice and awkward situation.

~X~

Scott was silently walking to his next class, wondering what his friend and brother had gotten him into, thinking back on to this morning he was glad that the man let them go with just a warning, still Scott couldn’t help but wonder what was happening, everything was been strange since Stiles dragged him to the woods that night but what if he didn’t, what if he went alone and that thing that attacked them and killed Stiles instead or what if he didn’t grab the ADHD boy and he was attacked alone. Scott physically shook way the thoughts although he couldn’t shake away the feeling of being watched when Stiles run up from behind him, grabbing his shoulder to grab his attention, the two boys walked to stand against some lockers where Stiles looked around before focusing on Scott.

“So I got home and got questioned by my dada on where I’d been and what not but get thi-” Stiles started when Scott cut him off, the bell for tardy sounding and saving Scott as he and Stiles hurried off to their classes, it sucked that two teachers were absent so they were split for subs, that meant that the boys were not able to talk. Scott slightly wondered what Stiles wanted to say when he passed Allison and Felt his mind drift away with thoughts on the beautiful girl that has given him a chance.

Scott final cleared his head to notice that he had in fact already changed into his Lacrosse clothing and was putting his things away when Jackson walked up to him, his face just managing to hide the angry that burned in his green eyes. He slammed his hand on Scott’s locker and giving the curly haired boy a fright.

“All right, Little man,” he said, taking a step closer and getting into Scott’s personal space, “How about you tell me where you are getting your Juice,”

Scott’s face scrunched up in utter confusion, looking like Jackson was speaking in a different language, “What?”

Jackson was getting angrier at Scott’s obvious confusion so he repeated his question while acting somewhat casual in his hinting, “Where are you getting your juice?”

Scott watched Jackson facial expression, wondering what was truly going on, “My mom does all the grocery shopping,”

Jackson couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was McCall really that dense, that idiotic because he was crushing whatever patience Jackson has holding by the skin of his teeth, “Now, Listen, McCall, you’re going to tell me exactly what it is and who you’re buying it from because there’s no way in hell you’re out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.”

Jackson saw the moment that the light-bulb went off in Scott’s mind, they way his expression changed from confusion to understanding.

“Oh, you mean steroids,” Scott’s face become that of confusion again as he looked Jackson up and down quickly, “Are you on steroids?”

Jackson final had enough, grabbing the slightly shorter boy, he roughly pushed his back to the lockers, an arm across his upper chest as he yelled into his face. “What the hell is going on with you, McCall?"

Something stirred inside of Scott, something that didn’t want to be pushed around or frightened from the light brown haired boy, “What’s going on with me? You really want to know? Well, So do I, I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn’t be able to hear, see or smell, I do things that should be impossible, I’m sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I’m pretty much convinced that I’m totally out of my freaking mind!”

During his rant, Jackson had let go of him and had taken a step back, his face confused at the others ranting and increase of volume before he sighed and hit the back of his head on the lockers, Jackson honestly believed that Scott was crazy, chuckling a bit at the other, “You think you’re so funny McCall, I know you are hiding something and I’m going to find out what it is and I don’t care how long it takes.”

With that, Jackson banged his other arm on the locker next to Scott’s head, creating a loud noise that cause the smaller to flinch in pain. He then left, leaving Scott to think on how difficult and strange things that have been since that fateful night in the forest, he grabbed the last of his gear before sulking out to the fields, not looking forward to practice one bit after that confrontation with Jackson. He walked out the side doors and down to the pitch, missing the boy’s locker room and just slowly walked over to the benches to set down his things.

“Scott! Hey, Scott, wait up,” Stiles yelled out as he rushed to Scott’s side, already gasping for breath from running.

“Stiles, I’m playing first elimination, can it wait?” he asked annoyed, he didn’t mean to be rude but it wasn’t a good time with the things on his mind including that talk with the Jackass. Stiles just gave him this look, asking what his problem was with his facial muscles briefly as he continued to talk.

“Just hold on ok, So I heard my Dad on the phone this morning and the fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A, they found animal hairs on the body in the wood-” Scott cut him off saying he didn’t have time as he began to walk away, not really caring what Stiles had to say, Stiles tried to get his attention again but was ultimately ignored.

“It was a wolf,” was all he said as coach blew his whistle, making the spaz flinch at the sound.

Scott meanwhile was standing in the circle of players when coach started to talk, his focus drifted over to the viewers benches where he surprisingly saw both Lydia and Allison moving to take a set the latter meet his gaze and sent him a small wave that Scott returned and Coach spotted.

“Got a question, McCall?” he asked, Scott was looked puzzled as he lowered his gloved hand as Coach approached him.

“What?” he questioned, hearing soft chucklers and hidden laughs from behind him.

“You raised your hand, do you have a question?” he asked, stepping in his personal space and glaring at him, watching as Scott started began shaking his head.

“Oh, no sir, I was just uh..Nothing sorry,” he said, shaking his head and watching as the coach’s glare moved from him to the other members.

“Okay, you know how it goes, if you don’t make the cut, you will most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the reason,” the coaches face became a huge grinning smile, excitement clear in his body language, “You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, huh, and everything else is, uh, cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me what you got!” he cheered out, fist flying in the air as his players started to cheer with him, slapping each other’s padded shoulders and gloves as the spread out over the field to their positions.

Eventually the game was on; the ball was going from one player to another as they set up to start the match, Scott was unsure of what was going on around him, till the ball flew into his net. At first he looked confused at his net before he took of sprinting, he tried to get around a player when somebody bulldozed into him, sending him to the ground with a pained moan, looking up at the attacker he noticed it was none other than Jackson, the jock had lifted his mask to see other and let him see his smug smile before walking off.

The Coach blew his whistle for a restart, Scott got to his feet and went to the centre of the field where he was face to face with Jackson, both boys were in position to start, the ball played between them, Scott felt it again, the need to prove this jackass once and for all, that nobody messes with him.

The whistle sounded again and Scott stole the ball, running towards the goals, players tried to stop him, tried to block him but he easily dodged them, twirled around them as the on lookers cheered and clapped. Scott moved his stick around his body, keeping it and the ball away from the others trying to steal it back, as he neared the goals, the last line of defence, and three plays grouped together, making a wall to stop him but it was for nothing.

Scott jumped, downing a half roll and landed behind the defenders, quickly sending the ball into the net, the goal keeper was so stunned and unprepared that the ball sailed past him when he blinked. The crowd went crazy cheering louder and making more of a racket to both Stiles and Scott’s poor ears as the other players rushed to pat Scott on the back, and hit sticks together in joy and approval. Coach blew the whistle and called Scott over, looking angry for some reason. Scott jogged over to him, traces of confusion on his face as he tried to think how he did what he just did. “McCall, Get over here!”

“What in god’s name was that, this is a lacrosse field, not a gymnasium or what, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?” he question the boy once he took his helmet off, Scott looked over his shoulder at his still cheering teammates, “No, coach,”

“What the hell was that then,” Coach demanded, Scott took a shaky breath before answering, trying to sound as sure and positive that he could manage with adrenaline pumping through his veins, the coach raised an eyebrow, wanting a response.

“I don’t know,” he explained quickly, using his arm to further explain his point, “I just wanted to make the shot,”

“Well you made the shot, and guess what, you’re starting buddy,” Coach said hitting the others shoulder with his large smile on his face; “You made first line!” Coach all but cheered, the crowds heard this and began to cheer anew, Scott couldn’t believe it, he did it, and he had made first line. He looked at the watches as they cheered and screamed, except for Stiles. The ADHA boy was still staring at the goals, his signature confused and puzzled look that Scott knew would lead to questions and interrogations later on but Scott didn’t care and ran back onto the field to continue to play, leaving Stiles to his thinking.

That night, Stiles was back to the internet, scanning over none other than the myths that are werewolves, feeling an irritating itch as he swallowed more of his ADHD pills and scanned the many pages with quick flicks of his eyes, fingers typing in new searches and his laptop slowing from the multiple web pages opened. He even began printing stuff and pages, highlighting the sections he needed and circling other paragraphs. He even started reading one of the old books he got from the local library on the way home, but more often than not, he would look towards the window and would shiver at the feeling of something crawling under his skin.

He was so absorbed into his work that he didn’t hear the motorbike pull into the driveway or the footsteps as they padded up the stairs and towards the door,he did however here the knock on his bedroom door that sent him into a small jump, almost like he was electrocuted in his chair, he quickly closed the laptop and brushed his hands through his short stubby hair, briefly thinking of growing it out before he went to open the door, sighing in relief that is was none other than Scott.

“Get in, you got to see this dude, I’ve been here all afternoon and most of last night reading, websites, books, all this information,” he explained, gathering a few of his pages and notes he had made. Scott was looking at all the pages on the floor a soft knowing smile on his face, typical Stiles Behaviour.

“How much Adderall have you had today?” he had to ask, Stiles looked up at him from his seat like he was wearing make-up before quickly looking at the mess he had made, “A lot, it doesn’t matter, just listen ok,”

Scott cut him off again, sitting down on the others bed, remembering something that Stiles was saying about the body earlier that day, “Is this about the body, did they find out who did it?”

Stiles shook his head negatively, picking up a few pages before facing the other in his desk chair, “No they are still questioning people, even Derek Hale,”

“Oh, that guy in the woods from yesterday?” Scott asked, his voice bored and uninterested that Stiles got frustrated and impatience much quicker then he normally would, or maybe that was the Jitters and ADHD talking and acting out, he threw his hands in the air in defeat before bringing them down just as quickly, “Yeah! Yes, but that is not it, ok, remember that joke I made the other day? Well, it’s not one anymore.”

Scott’s face melted into confusion and Stiles was honestly annoyed, that face was quickly becoming one of his least favourite, not us much as the Allison-Lovesick-Puppy look but close enough, blinking, Stiles realised he had gone silent, wondering what he was thinking before going back to his explanation. “The wolf, the bite in the woods, I started all the research, do you even know why a wolf howls, it’s a signal, a signal to tell its position to the pack, and we heard a wolf howl that night,”

Stiles was on his feet, shoving different pages to Scott before taking them away just as quickly while he paced around the foot of his bed, nearly shaking. Scott was still confused as he watched the other but realisation was slowly creeping along the edges of his expression the more Stiles spoke, “Since we heard a wolf howl, then that means there must be more, maybe even a whole pack of them,”

Scott’s eyes lit up a bit, “You mean a pack of wolves,”

Stiles reply was soft and slow, like he couldn’t believe what he was saying himself, “No, Werewolves,”


	4. Night one, safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a new chapter so soon, I am no longer busy with work for a while and Im sick, there for more chapters more quickly 
> 
>  
> 
> please dont expect this often, im just really bored at home. but this is good for you becasue it is more chapters. 
> 
> now give me a hug and enjoy the chapter.

Scott couldn’t believe what Stiles was saying, was this still some joke to him, anger started to boil, he stood to his feet with a huff and slung his bag onto his back, “Are you seriously wasting my time with this, you know I’m picking Allison up in hour.” 

Stiles placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder to stop him from leaving, “I saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn’t just unbelievable and amazing, it was humanly impossible,”

Scott wasn’t convinced and moved to try and leave again, “Yeah, so what, I made a good shot,”

“But that’s just it, you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, and your reflexes. People can’t just do that suddenly over night, then there’s the vision, the smell, something is going on and we both may be in trouble and don’t think I didn’t notice you didn’t need your inhaler anymore!” Stile all but snapped, grabbing Scott’s bag and tossing it back onto his bed, his face was that of worry yet his whiskey eyes burned of angry, enough to match the anger growing in Scott. 

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this right now, we’ll talk tomorrow,” Scott tried to reason and calms the other down but instead of the effect he wanted, Stiles looked very worried. 

“The full moons tonight, don’t you get it, tonight our blood lust is apparently going to reach its peak,” Stiles yelled at him, Scott however wasn’t backing down.

“What are you trying to do? Huh, I’ve made first line, I got a date with a girl I can’t believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, and you’re trying to ruin it with lies about werewolves and blood lust? Are you jealous or what is your problem?!” Scott snapped back just as hard and loud, the neighbours were properly wondering what the yelling was about, Stiles looked offended but knew he needed to get through to Scott and all of his dead brain cells, it’s strange that the brain weighs two percent of the bodies weight, Stiles shook the thought away, before taking a breath to calm himself down.

“I’m trying to help you, we’re cursed Scott, and when I speak of blood lust I mean urge to kill, the chamge can be caused by something that raises your pulse and I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison,” he said taking a breath and running a hand down the side of his face, “Something isn’t right and we can’t risk it.” He tried to reason but the other wasn’t having any of it. 

“Yeah, I’m already feeling the blood lust and urge to kill Stiles,” Scott said, watching as Stiles went to his bag and dug out his phone, “What are you doing?”

“Calling her to cancel,” Stiles simply explained. Scott lost it, he wasn’t letting his friend ruin this chance for him, yelling at the shorter boy, and he grabbed a hold of his shoulders and threw him into the wall, grabbing his phone back in the progress. Stiles hit the wall between the desk and the cabinet with a thump, he fell down in a heap and felt something crawl inside, wanting to protect him and he let it, he felt something settle under his skin as he looked up in fear at Scott, unaware of his glowing eyes, but he did see Scott’s eyes glowing a yellow like amber. Both pointed at the other in fear and terror. 

“Your eyes are glowing!” they yelled. Scott took a few steps back before his legs hit the bed, turning around and grabbing his bag his started to leave, speaking on last time at the other, “No this is happening to you not me, I got to go, I have a party to get ready for.” he said softly as the adrenaline and angry faded away with every step he took, leaving the other defeated on the ground. Once Scott was gone and Stiles was left laying on the floor for a few hours, stuck in shock as he brain tried and failed to comprehend what he had seen when the crawling feeling under his skin started to grow, and something else got into his mind, he need something, or someone. 

He walked out the house into the sunset lit streets, not bothering with his jeep just his red hoodie, one of many, and walked. He wasn’t sure where he was going but his feet seemed to know, when he reached one of the many hiking trails that was nearby and walked the leafy trail, he got to a small stream that styles remembered from the other day, the small cave was to his side, by now it had gotten dark and the moon was slowly starting to show through the clouds but Stiles didn’t take note as he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings or his own appearance, he just lay in the small cave waiting.

They were whispering, one voice was telling him to come and hunt, come and obey and Stiles really tried to ignore the dark whispers but it was becoming incredibly hard, a howl split the air and Stiles was unable to resist, he started sprinting through the woods following the sound when something tackled him from the side, he clawed and bit but he was unable to, the more he struggled in the dirt the more he lost control of what he didn’t know he had. A familiar scent filled his sense. He remembered it. He could hear someone speaking to him as he buried his nose into the neck of the person holding him. 

“I need you to pull back, I know your strong, please,” the voice was rough but it sound like heaven to him and he just lay there, rubbing himself into that heavenly smell, can he have a blanket made from this smell, and perhaps a large cocoon as well, the voice was speaking again, asking him softly to go to his friend and was asking him to help him, Stiles was willing to do anything as long as he could keep this nice smelling thing, he was placed down near a place with loud music and lust filled teens when something was placed on his lips. 

As soon as that happened, he swallowed a huge gulp of air, Stiles became aware of his surroundings and in front of him was none other than Derek fucking Hale, the man was dressed in black leather jacket and a dark black shirt, stiles jumped back in surprise, his arms waving in defence and to regain his balance despite his head feeling fuzzy.

“What are you doing and where the hell am I?” Stiles demanded, looking around him, they were in the forest near a house that was having a party and not just a house; it   
was Lydia’s house and her party. He looked back at Derek confused about to ask him his question again when Derek spoke up, his voice sending shivers racing down his spine. 

“Listen, we don’t have much time before you lose control again but I need your help, your friend isn’t safe in there so we need to get him out,” Derek explained as he started leading the younger boy towards the back gate of the party, Stiles poor messed up mind was struggling to keep up with the strange turn of events that seemed to be transpiring. He quickly jerked his hand out of Derek’s large ones, seriously, how can any bodies hands feel so nice, and a guy’s none the less. 

“Wait; what the hell is going on, how did I get here, I need you to explain!” Stiles snapped, feeling the fuzziness slowly creeping over his brain. Derek turned back to him with a glare, as he pushed the other towards the gate, “Just because you read doesn’t mean you know everything, your friend is in trouble, just get him out here, I’ll pick him up out front.” 

Stiles looked towards the gate and to Derek again only to notice that the older man was gone, Stiles jumping in his skin, and a bit on the outside, looking around for the other but he wasn’t there, taking a deep breath, Stiles finally noticed the irritation under his, something wasn’t right, and it was slowly getting worse. Taking a deep breath, Stiles began walking towards gate, slowly creeping into the party that wasn’t helping with the strange feeling. The music was loud and was making his ears feeling like bleeding, the smell of alcohol, sex and sweat was bringing up all those curly fries he’d eaten for lunch but he held back. 

Stiles looked across the pool and sure enough, there was Scott and Allison, they were dancing and grinding up against each other making Stiles want to be sick again for a completely different reason. Trying to clear his thoughts was next to impossible but then he saw Scott’s hand, his nails was becoming sharper and Stiles knew that Scott was losing control, he quickly made his way over, touching both Scott and Allison on the shoulders in greeting, Allison didn’t seem to know who he was but Scott seemed angry that Stiles was there. 

“Scotty, your mom called, she said you left your inhaler at home,” Stiles mentally patted himself on the back, yes, that plan would work to help Scott with minimal bloodshed, if it came to that. Allison looked worried at her date, Scott did seem to look ill, his face was pale and his breathing was coming out a bit shallow, she placed a hand on his shoulder in concern. 

“Scott, are you ok,” she asked concern dripping his her voice; Stiles could see that Scott wasn’t fine though and needed to get him to Derek, why is he trusting the dude again? He looked like a killer in all that leather and black.

OK, change of plans, Stiles wasn’t going to ruin this for his bro, nope, but he didn’t want blood on his hands or puke in his mouth but a bro has got to do things for bros, “Really man, were you so nervous that you forget your inhaler, you can be such an idiot sometimes,” he said with a laugh, secretly fishing Melissa’s car keys out of the others pocket. “Why don’t you go to my jeep for the spare, I’m taking you home because you are not looking so good,”

Scott was going to protest but Stiles wasn’t having any of it, he started guiding the other boy away although he tried to resist, Allison also pushed her date, walking him towards the front door, Scott’s breath was becoming heavier and quicker was they left the front door where a slick black camaro pulled up in front, the passengers window rolled down to show to teens a smiling Derek, he looked kind and worried as he held on to the steering wheel, “Scott, your mother called me, she’s worried and she has the right to be, you look like shit, help him in,” 

Allison was so worried that she didn’t really question it, opened the door for Stiles to wrestle Scott into the seat, with Derek’s help, the two drove off, leaving Allison feeling defeated and dump, Stiles turned to face the girl and he could briefly see what Scott saw in her, “I’m really sorry your night turned out like this, if you want, I can give you a lift home,"

Allison looked at him and smiled, nodding her head before walking off before stopping, not sure where his car was, Stiles looked around for Melissa’s car, showing her the keys he swiped of the curly haired boy. They walked to the car in silence and got into the car in silence, Allison just gave him the directions to her house before there was silence again, that was making the fuzziness in Stiles grow, “I am truly sorry that this happened, Scott had been looking forward to his night for so long, since he was taking you,” 

Allison smiled a bit, leaning against the window, “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m the new girl and it seems like this was planned to deliver the dump message,” she explained softly, her voice portraying her utterly broken heart. 

Stiles nodded his head slowly, he knew Scott would never do that, he could see the puppy-love-struck face even in his mind now, “Don’t worry, Scott isn’t like that, he would never hurt you and if he somehow did which I don’t think is possible then he would follow your around like a lost puppy for your forgiveness, you should have seen how excited he was for tonight, and once you do forgiven him then your will be stuck with both him and me, the best cool awesome friend,” Stiles explained making Allison start to laugh, she looked at the boy in the red hoodie. 

“So who exactly is this awesome and cool best friend?” she asked as Stiles pulled into her drive way, stopping the car and just sitting there feeling the fuzziness creeping along the edges along his brain, he ignored it and jacked a thump back to his chest.

“This awesome cool friend is called Stiles, and once you got me, you can’t get rid of me, like a tattoo you think you want but when I don’t shut up, you will try to ditch me, it won’t work just to let you know but if you feed me curly fries and reese’s then I’ll be a good ADHD sarcastic dobby,” he explained, earning some more laughs from Allison, and Stiles had to admit that she had a lovely laugh, they talked a bit more and exchanged numbers, Stiles even gave her a nickname by mistake that she liked, so Stiles called Allison, Alli. 

Once she was inside, Stiles started to drive away, now that he wasn’t focusing on Allison and ignoring everything else, he was slowly starting to forget what he was going, he managed to drive to the parking lot near a hiking trail that he knew of before he lost his mind, blanking out as he ran through the woods following the sounds of his pack, running and dodging trees, till he could see them, in the distance, one of them who smelt like brownies who he knew and the other was the nice smelling thing that he wanted. 

Before he could get closer, an arrow hit the tree near the brownie smelling one and giving of a large burst of light, Stiles hide behind a fallen log, watching from afar as the brownie smelling one was hit in the arm, getting pinned to a tree, the nice smelling thing was missing so Stiles just stayed hidden, watching as three strange men walked into the clearing, its wasn’t easy to see in the dark but Stiles was finding it rather easy, the nice smelling thing moved, throwing the one strange man into a tree, the last two looked back to check on him. When they turned to face the brownie smelling one, he was gone, they stood there in shock, Stiles snuck around the far end of the hunters before running to catch up, the cold air started to fill in his lungs and clear his. 

Something was up, and as he saw Derek and Scott come into view, he knew that Derek had the answers. Scott was leaning again the tree, his shirt was missing as he gasped for breath, Derek was standing over him but turned to face Stiles as he approached, a frown ever present on his handsome face, wait what, Stile’s own thought startled him so badly the he tripped over air and face planted into the soil, he lay there hoping for the ground to swallow him up because of his embarrassment. 

“Graceful, very graceful,” he heard Derek say, pulling him up to his feet before tossing him into the tree next to Scott, the two sat there, Scott still trying to catch his breath while Stiles was melting under the older man’s glare, trying to think of something to lighten the mood, turning to face Scott, his usual sarcastic smile on his face although it was clearly forced. 

“Where wolves Scotty, wolves,” it properly wasn’t the best idea, as both Derek and Scott glared holes into him, Scott’s eyes a yellow colour while Derek ‘s was an icy electric blue, Stiles found himself drowning in the blue gaze until Scott spoke up.

“Who were they, what did you do to us?” he asked as he regained his breath, turning his yellow glare to the other. Derek’s eyes faded and broke their lock with Stiles, turning to look over his shoulder to see if it was still safe.

“It wasn’t me and they are hunters, they have been hunting our kind for generations,” he explained but Scott wasn’t having any of it, he got to his feet, pointing a clawed finger at Derek. 

“NO, it was you, they are hunting you, not us,” he snapped back, an animalistic growl rattling at the back of his throat. Derek seemed amused that Scott was losing his cool at him.

“Is it really that bad Scott?” he asked, taking a few steps forward threaten, “That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could hope, heal illnesses that humans can’t like your asthma? You’ve been given a gift that people would kill for; the bite is a gift,” he explained, pride dripping in his voice but no actually emotion was displaced on his face. 

Stiles started rubbing the back of his head, just listening and absorbing the conversation between Derek and Scott as they bickered and yelled about the ‘bite’ but he looked up at Derek said he could teach them, he looked down at his own hands and noticed how his nails had lengthened into dull claws, Scott was still yelling at Derek but the older one’s eyes were watching Stiles, judging his reaction. 

“We’re brothers now, you two and me,” he said before running off into the dark forest, leaving the boys behind. Scott collapsed back against the tree next to Stiles, looking at his injured arm that was already healed. They don’t know how long they sat there, their breaths coming out in small puffs of vapour just visible. Stile’s mind kept replaying the last this Derek said, that they were brother, and every time Stiles remember that sentence, he felt his heart break a bit more, why, he didn’t know, but it hurt. 

They sat their until early sunrise before they tried to find where Stiles had parked the car which wasn’t easy, Stiles still had some blank spots in his memory, but they managed to find it and drove to Scott’s house. Stiles was somewhat glad that they kept some clothing at each other’s house, Stiles got done first before heading down to the kitchen, from the looks of it, Melissa was either still asleep or had already left for work because the house was empty. While Scott was taking forever in the shower, Stiles got busy with cooking waffles for breakfast, cooking always help him calm down, especially with his ADHD, it was almost soothing. He made several chocolate chip waffles and several plain; he placed them on two plates and waited for Scott. 

The curly haired boy was all squeaky clean as he somewhat happily sat down and began devouring his waffles, moaning at the taste with each bite, after a few he began looking glum again, setting his cutlery down with sigh, Stiles topped eating himself, raising a questioning eyebrow at the other while he chewed. 

“You know what actually worries me the most?” he answered Stile’s eyebrow question, watching as the eyebrow fell into a frown with its twin.

“If you dare say Allison I will dive over this table and stab your repeatedly with my fork, but if it is any help, I don’t think she is that mad at you, I think I did an awesome job apologising for your sorry ass that didn’t listen to me, but you better think of a decent apology if I were you, now finish eating, I need to go past my house for my stuff,” Stiles said as he resumed to consume his waffles with gusto, followed shortly by Scott. 

Eventually they managed to leave the house, Scott driving his mom’s car to drop Stiles off at his own house before driving it to School swearing at Stiles for using up most of the fuel and making a note to refill the tank before he headed home. Stiles pulled up next to him in his jeep, his bag slung over his shoulder. They walked over to the seats near the entrance and decided to wait for Allison, Stiles was sure she wasn’t there yet somehow, but they waited and eventually a red chevy tahoe pulled up by the drop off zone and out climbed Allison, Stiles waved her over, his arms flying in the air, “Alli, over here!” 

Allison walked over to them with a smile, overhearing Scott ask Stiles about the nickname, she crossed her arms and looked at Scott with an ‘angry’ looking face “You nearly left me stranded at a party,” 

“I know, and I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry,” Scott said, and he was, Stiles nearly gagged at the amount of misery that poured of Scott and into his nose and mouth, it tasted bitter and sourer, to clear some of the tensing growing in the air, Stiles held out his arms with his best puppy expression that earned him a laugh and got him his hug, but the misery was snow even worse. 

“I’ll give you one more chance because your awesome bestie here explained how nervous your were that you forgot your inhaler but I’m only giving you one more chance, just one and you have Stiles to thank for that,” she said patting Stiles on the head while whispering dobby at him, Stile broke up into chuckles when a car honk drew their attention at the car that Allison climbed out off, there standing by the driver’s door was a tall middle aged mad with short blond-brown hair and a rather structured face that sent fear into the one boy. Allison waved to him as he climbed back into his car and drove off. 

“That was my dad,” she explained, before walking off with Stiles but Scott stayed behind a bit, swearing mentally at his rotten luck. 

Allison’s father was the main hunter from last night, the hunter.


	5. Bitter Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but i hate being an adult, i dont wanna adult anymore, i just wanna write.

The day seemed to drag on, Scott was in a complete daze for the rest of the day, dead to the rest of the world, not even paying attention when Stiles said he was locking them both up during the full moon and feeding them mice because he could do it, he had a boa but not even that could break into Scott’s dazed mind. Stiles had put it off to just a confused version of the Allison-puppy-love face. It was during lunch time that Stiles received a message from an unknown number telling him to be careful, the Agents weren’t to be trusted, Stiles decided to keep it a secret, knowing Scott wouldn’t like the idea. When it was the free period, he went to the libraries computers and began doing more research, trying to figure out what being a werewolf would entitle but he could find much except for fan-fiction and very strange, not-to-be-mentioned sites.

Stiles needed to talk to Derek, he said he would help, plus he’d have the answers they needed. The two boys met up after school for lacrosse and joined the rest of the team in the boys locker room, the room was filled with the scent of hormonal teenage boys that the two friends were feeling nauseous but they managed to hold their bile and get down, Scott started to get dressed when he stopped, a look of defeat crossing his face as he lent against his locker. Stiles turned to face him, not understanding the defeated look.

“Hey, Scotty, what’s wrong? Allison forgave you didn’t she,” Stiles said, getting a nod from Scott, “then everything is perfect and awesome, so let’s go play lacrosse, Mister first-line.” Stile said, clapping Scott on the shoulder as he started to walk off, but the negative reply from Scott had him facing the other again slowly, his eyebrows once again raised for his unspoken question.

“Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them,” he said, not looking to see the horror and understanding creep onto Stile’s face as he repeated what Scott said, “Her dad, shot me with a crossbow, oh god!”

Stiles rushed to Scott’s side as he started to freak out, slapping his cheek to get him to focus and calm down, it would be very bad is he wolfed out here and now, does wolfed out even make sense, Stiles shook his head, disregarding his train of thoughts, without his meds, his ADHD had been acting up at the worst possible time. “He didn’t recognise you, right?”

Scott shook his head, still choking up on his misery to speak clearly, “Good, then everything is still fine, no need to worry, just breath, take this and this and lastly this and lets go, forget your troubles for now and go beat Jackass on the field, Yes?”

Stiles said cheerfully, handing Scott his gear and all but helping the other into his clothing, thankful everyone was already out on the field because it would be very strange. Once Scott was dressed, they walked onto the field were Coach was already blowing his whistle in poor Greenburg’s ear, making the boy run laps around the field. Everyone else got into a line, Coach told Jackass to take a long stick today before the older boy stood between the line of players and the goal and goalkeeper. Each player took a turn, trying to best Jackson and get a goal but Jackson was relentless, blocking any attempt. Scott was up next, a ball was rolled at him as Coach blew his whistle, immediately the boy was scooping up the ball and running towards the goal.

Scott was so distracted though that as he neared Jackson, the other all but pushed him over, breaking his run and causing everyone to laugh at him. Coach blew his whistle, walking over to Scott and yelling at Greenburg to go faster before looking down at Scott, disappointed. “Are you sure you want to be first line, McCall?” he asked as the teenager got to his feet.

“My grandmother can move faster than that, and she’s dead, do you think you could move fast than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?” he asked sarcastically with emphasises on dead, just like Scott was feeling, Dead and screwed. He walked back to the beginning of the line as the coach told everyone he was going to go again, he tightened his hands on his lacrosse stick, feeling his claws slowly start to dig into his gloves. Scott could hear Stiles behind him, whispering at him to calm down but it wasn’t working because Scott wasn’t going to fail.

He stretched his gloved fingers once as the coach blew his whistle, Scott dashed forward, arm out in defence as he neared Jackson, the other foolishly tried to stop him but Scott all but trampled him, knocking him into the air and slamming him down. Jackson hit the floor with a thud and pained moan as he clutched his shoulder in pain while Scott collapsed a few feet away, Stiles rushed to his friends side, “Hey buddy, are you ok?”

“NO, I can’t control.” Scott’s sentence tapered off into a low growl, thinking quickly, Stiles grabbed his friend and started dragging him towards the locker room while everyone was dealing with Jackson. They managed to fall into the locker room, Scott pulling of his gloves to clutch at his helmet covered head, his claws had sprouted from his fingers and his teeth had sharpened, yellow eyes glared at Stiles before he attacked. He lunged at Stiles while the other tried to get away, not wanting to hurt or get hurt, his own eyes were glowing as he rushed to hide behind a set of lockers. With a growl, Scott jumped up onto the metal containers, glaring down that the other as he dove for the kill; when something else collided with him, sending him into the wall.

Derek stood there, blue eyes blazing as he growled at the boy, watching as he pulled off his helmet, holding his head, his features back to normal as he looked at Derek and Stiles confused, “What, what happened?”

“You lost control and shifted on the field, in front of everyone and nearly killed your friend,” he said, his face still morphed with blazing blue eyes as he explained, “If they catch you, then everyone will be after you, not just the hunters.”

“Then he can’t play first line, if he loses control in front of all those people then it will expose him, us everyone, wont it?” Stiles said, his features slowly changing back to normal but his eyes maintained their yellow glow. Scott noticed how Derek sent a brief look at Stiles before calming down himself. Fixing his leather jacket before moving towards the door, looking back over his shoulder at the teens, “Look, you guys need help, and I can teach you, come by my place after practice,”

Just like that he was gone leaving the boys once again breathless and feeling defeated, Stiles looked at Scott, a slight smile on his face, “If we fail, at least we can lock ourselves up, in one of those bear cages, I hope we can buy one cheaply online,”

Scott hit the back of the others head, annoyed at his carefree attitude towards their cursed problem.

The two slowly got changed, trying to stay undetected and avoiding the other players by sneaking out the window near the showers to not run into the others. The hoped into their respected cars and went their different ways, Stiles to go make a late lunch for his father who was most likely still at the office, slaving over the case while Scott went to take his mom’s car home, savaging the kitchen for food, and using his laptop to keep him distracted, stuff was just not adding up. Why was Derek Hale being helpful, or nice? He was the only other werewolf around that could of done this to Stiles and him, but then why the secretive, the keeping a distance when he could have taken more responsibility for ruining their lives. He sat there, his mind far away as he clicked at random things on his laptop.

With his new found hearing, he heard Stiles pull up in his old jeep, the rusty jeep was falling apart as it drove, held together by nothing but duct-tape and pure luck, it rattled to a stop in the drive-way. Scott moved to the front door before Stiles had time to honk the horn, he climbed into the side before looking at Stiles, happy goofy look, something was up. “Why are you so happy?”

“Answers, Scotty, we are getting answers that are not from some smutty fan based sight,” he said with a giggle that seemed very out of character for him when something popped into Scott’s lately distant mind, “Um, Stiles, are you out of your pills?” he asked, watching as the other boy drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, the goofy smile not leaving his face as he revered the jeep and began driving down the road.

“Four times today, but they don’t seem to be working, which begs the question as to why and hopefully, we are getting the answers, I wonder where Derek is staying, do you think he is actually staying in the old Hale house or is he renting somewhere else, what does he eat? Does he hunt every mornin~” Stiles trailed off, his mind going off on a vacation while Scott began fearing for their lives from the speed a ADHD Stiles was driving at, it didn’t help that Stiles was murmuring about Derek this and that.

“You know, maybe you should play sick or something to get out of the game Saturday, don’t want you going puppy and getting killed or killing people,” Stiles said, blinking back to himself as he continued to drive before turning onto an old dirt road that should lead down to the Hale house, they passed several warning signs before they came to a stop outside the burnt out crisp of a family home. Scott quickly got out of the car and approached the older, glaring at him before throwing a arm back at Stiles, “Please tell me why his medication isn’t working, because his craziness is going to drive me crazy,”

Derek raised an eyebrow at the oddness, at first Scott hated him and now he was begging? Derek looked over at Stiles his eyes showing some understanding, “No, our bodies run at a higher temperature and we have a faster metabolism, medication will burn through our system too quickly to have any effect.”

Scott looked downcast at the information as he moved to sit on a step that wasn’t burnt to the ground. Sighing when a scent caught his nose, looking around and sniffing, he looked to the side, Stiles also started sniffing while Derek just shook his head, “You need to learn to be discreet, it’s rather rude as well as strange if you do that in public.”

The boys ignored him, following the scent to the side of the house where there was unsettled soil, as well as a flower that made their noses itch but it was enough to bring them back to their own senses. Scott turned with questioning eyes to Derek, “That smell, it smells like blood,”

Stiles then had this flash in his eyes like he remembered something, the body, “The body, of the lady in the woods,”

He started, turning to face Derek with questioning eyes, watching as a scowl appeared on his handsome face; no Stiles isn’t going to rethink that, just store it away for later. Derek took a few strides forward before stopping at the overturned soil. A look of sadness and angry flashing across his face before it disappeared into an emotionless mask. “Her name was Laura, she was my older sister and a Alpha.”

This piped the boys interest but that doesn’t explain why the smell is here unless, Stiles felt his irritation skyrocket, glaring at the back of Derek’s head, “Please tell me you were not stupid enough to tamper with a crime and move the body, if they find it they will arrest you and find out you’re a wolfie and you can drag us all down with you into the government secret test labs, no thank you,”

A growl from the older man stopped Stiles in his rant, making the poor lad take a step back, it might of affected him but Scott was angry and standing strong, “So it was you, you ruined our lives!”

“It wasn’t me, why would I kill my own sister, the last family I have left, the last Pack I had. And besides, we are beta’s not Alpha’s only a Alpha’s bite can change someone to be a werewolf,” Derek bit out, bright blue eyes glaring at Scott, a deep rumble in his chest before he walked forward back to the front with the other two following him, glancing back to the up turned soil before stopping by the steps. Stiles sat down, sending glances at Derek and Scott as they continued to glare at each other.

“Look, don’t worry about the body, the cops have already established that animals might of taken the other halve of the body and I have taken certain measures to prevent them from catching on,” Derek explained, leaning again the non burnt wall of the old family house, the blue of his eyes dying off to leave behind his normal eye colour. Stiles opened his bag before pulling out a small note pad and a pen, opening it to a page covered in writing.  
“Ok, first Question, how does this all work,” Stiles started, breaking the tension that was thick in the air to the point of suffocation, Derek looked at his pad with a slightly raised eyebrow before speaking, ignoring the other still angry teen.

“There are three types of Wolves, Beta’s that is what we are, Omegas, the lone wolves without a pack and the Alpha. The Alpha has red eyes and only its bite can change a person into a wolf,” He explained flashing his blue eyes at Scott, most likely hoping and praying that the other boy would understand this, “As I’ve explained this before, I wasn’t the one who bit you, Laura was a Alpha but a Omega killed her, and then you lot come along and get bit by the New Alpha,”

“So we are with this new Alpha, why haven’t we met it yet?” Stiles continued with his attack of questions, properly driving the older mad but he had questions that Derek said he could answer so he can’t complain, despite the eyes glaring into his soul and slowly killing him as he answered, “He has been trying but I was stopping you, if you join his pack officially, he might get you to kill someone as a initiation,”

This caused fear to freeze both the teens veins, it might get them to kill, wait but does that mean it is still after them, “That is what it seems like, ive only briefly seen it but I’ve smelt it, its covered in angry and hate. With the fate that it bit and turned two teens without their consent proves it’s mad and unstable,”

Stiles continued with writing down his answers ignoring the glares from Scott directed at him and Derek, Scott really needed to keep a cool head and learn something, it might just save his life, when Stiles isn’t there to do it for him. “So must one of us kill him then?”

Derek nodded, jumping of the veranda and standing before the teens on the group. “Yes, but that means that who kills him becomes an Alpha, and you two are new and I’ve been raised as a beta,” Scott got to his feet, and began pacing, trying to absorb this information that was being given to him, it seemed to fake, a story or fantasy, even a bad dream.

“Look, I will try to answer any questions you guys have and I am trying to be nice,” Derek said, it looked like it was painful for him to say that, like he didn’t want to be babysitting some teens who got bit and are no puppies, but he said he would answer.

Derek immediately began to regret his decision from the attack of Stiles Stilinski and his ADHD mind of Question, but he did offer.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, hope you liked it


End file.
